Sous le gui
by Rose1404
Summary: Joyeuses fêtes de Noël


**Kurt et Blaine ont une dispute à propos de Blaine qui envoie un texto à Sebastian. Kurt est en colère et ne veut pas pardonner à Blaine pour l'instant. Klaine! Situé dans l'épisode de Noël dans la saison 3.**

* * *

"Kurt, bébé, arrête! Combien de temps vas-tu m'ignorer? Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé un million de fois." Dit Blaine en attrapant son petit ami par l'épaule.

"Eh bien, tu ne l'as toujours pas supprimé et tu ne lui as pas dit de ne plus te contacter." répondit Kurt en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine et en donnant à Blaine son meilleur regard de diva.

"Kurt, je ne peux pas bloquer quelqu'un ou ne plus répondre à ses textos. Ce serait méchant et la priorité des Warblers est d'être gentil. Toujours." dit Blaine en essayant de calmer le garçon qui se trouve en face de lui.

"Tout d'abord, tu n'es plus un Warbler, Blaine Anderson, et deuxièmement, tu peux bloquer quelqu'un quand il est un abruti complet, qui ne prendra pas 'non' pour une réponse! Parce que sérieusement Blaine, tu ne peux même pas être assez aveugle pour penser qu'il veut juste être ton ami. Quand tout ce qu'il veut c'est de te ... Te … Mettre dans son lit!" cria presque Kurt, obtenant des regards étranges des gens qui passent. Blaine essaya de cacher le sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres, mais la lueur amusée dans ses yeux le trahit.

"Attends, alors tu penses que c'est drôle? Je ne plaisante pas avec ça Blaine Anderson. Ce mec t'utilise ..." dit Kurt.

"Je pense que je peux prendre soin de moi." dit Blaine, interrompant son petit ami avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez sinon tu ne voudrais pas envoyer un texto à quelqu'un d'aussi égocentrique, égoïste et borné que Sebastian Smythe." dit Kurt en jetant ses bras en l'air pour marquer ses mots.

"Est-ce que je détecte de la jalousie?" demanda Blaine en souriant.

"Non." Kurt rougit brusquement. "Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je dis juste que c'est un idiot et que tu ne devrais plus lui envoyer de textos. J'essaie de te protégé, Blaine." Continua-t-il visiblement fâché.

Blaine sourit et prend Kurt par le poignet pour l'emmener dans une salle de classe vide en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

"C'est très honorable de ta part que tu veuilles me protéger, mais il n'y a qu'un garçon dont je dois me protéger, car il m'enroule autour de son petit doigt comme une barbe à papa." Dit Blaine en se rapprochant à chaque mot, de sorte qu'à la fin de sa phrase, il envahisse l'espace personnel de Kurt, forçant celui-ci à reculer encore plus.

"Ton attaque de charme ne t'aidera pas maintenant, Anderson. Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné." dit Kurt alors que sa respiration devint plus lourde maintenant influencée par la proximité de son petit ami. Dans son esprit, Kurt a pardonné à Blaine il y a longtemps, mais il n'a pas encore besoin de le savoir et par conséquent Kurt le met sur le supplice un peu plus longtemps.

Blaine essaie ses yeux de chiot. "Ça ne fonctionne pas." dit Kurt en essayant de rester en colère, mais maintenant c'est Blaine qui perd patience.

"Sérieusement Kurt. Tu es le seul que j'aime. Je ne veux pas de Sebastian. Je ne l'aime pas et même s'il m'aime bien. Je suis avec toi et il n'y a aucune chance que je perde. Ça" dit Blaine en faisant un geste entre eux pour souligner ce qu'il veut dire par "Ca".

"Mais ... Je ... Tu ..." bégaie Kurt. Blaine pose un doigt sur la bouche de son petit ami, le poussant à rester silencieux.

"Je ne vais pas le supprimer Kurt, d'accord? C'est la période de Noël, il n'y a pas de place pour la haine et qui sait ce qu'il a vécu qui l'a fait… Ouais je l'admets… un peu… Difficile à aimer." dit Blaine en caressant la joue de Kurt, toujours debout inconfortablement près.

Kurt hocha la tête. "Tu as raison."

"Alors, je suis pardonné mon amour?" Demande Blaine en souriant et posant sa main sur son cœur de façon dramatique.

"Pas tout à fait." souri Kurt.

"Wow, tu as vraiment besoin de beaucoup de persuasion." Blaine soupire. "Mais tu devrais vraiment m'embrasser maintenant, parce que tout le reste serait de la malchance." Continua-t-il. Kurt regarda son petit ami avec interrogation.

"Cherche." murmura Blaine. Juste au-dessus de leur tête, une jolie branche de gui accroché au plafond. Et maintenant, Kurt comprend ce que Blaine avait l'intention de faire, envahissant son espace personnel tout le temps le forçant à reculer.

"Tu as planifié ça…" chuchota Kurt.

"Est-ce que ça a marché?" Demanda Blaine en souriant. Kurt fit une pause et regarda son petit ami qui le regarda avec prudence. Puis Kurt hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et mis ses bras autour du cou Blaine pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Blaine s'éloigna du baiser en premier, "Je t'aime mon amour. "

Kurt lui sourit "Je t'aime aussi chéri. "

"Est-ce que tu connais la deuxième tradition après le baiser sous le gui? " demanda Blaine. Kurt secoua la tête pour dire non et Blaine continua. "On dit que quand deux personnes amoureuses s'embrassent sous du gui, c'est considérer comme une promesse de mariage." termina Blaine.

"J'aime cette tradition." Dit Kurt, les yeux brillant d'amour alors que Blaine se pencha pour un autre baiser passionné


End file.
